Giving Up
by Meep meep
Summary: Draco could never give up hoping that he'd find his family, even if he had to give up everything, even himself. And finally, Harry understands. Character death and implied slash.


_Disclaimer: the characters aren't mine. The plot is all mine._

_**AN 1: the speech in italics is past conversations**._

_AN 2: if it interests you, I was listening to muse's 'Sing for Absolution' and 'Unintended', Lifehouse's 'Everything', and 3 doors down's 'Here without you'_

Could you ever have done what was asked of you? Could you have sacrificed everything and everyone you cared for this chance? To prove, once and for all, that you were worthy. Worthy of everything they never gave you.

Could you have given everything for that? I don't think so; you didn't care enough about what others thought of you to do anything like that.

Did you give everything up before this happened? Did you have a chance to say a name before they took it all away?

What name graced those lips, as soft and crimson now as they had ever been? You look wonderfully alive even now, hours later. Day's later, maybe. I don't know anymore.

And if it wasn't a name, then what was that one last word? The last thing you thought of? The last word you spoke, what was it? Did you leave on such a brilliant piece of wit or wisdom that will haunt them forever? Or did you leave with a whisper, taken by the wind to grace whatever place you go to now. The whisper of a gentle breeze, ghost-like, was that how you left? It's how you used to leave me, with a whisper and a gentle touch. But you always came back. You wont be coming back to me anymore will you?

'_I gave everything for this, everything! Don't take that away!'_

When it was all over, did you see them? Did you look into their eyes, see deep inside them? Were you scared or were you peaceful? I don't know any of this. I'm supposed to know these things!

'_I can't give up hope. If I hive up then they're as good as dead.'_

'_They are dead, babe, they are dead'_

'_Don't say that! Don't you ever say that!'_

You never gave up hoping, and I gave up so long ago. Did you find what you were looking for? Is that why you're gone? Did someone finally catch you?

You never told me who you were running from. You never told me what horrors you left behind when you came to me. What skeletons lurked in your closets babe? Who did you leave behind that scared you that much?

'_Don't ask. Just be happy they haven't found me yet, be happy that you still have me. Because eventually they'll find me and then there won't be any time left for me.'_

'_How do you know they'll find you? Who are you running from?'_

'_Don't ask. Just drop it! Leave it alone.'_

'_Why don't you trust me? Why the hell don't you trust me? I deserve to know D.'_

'_It isn't you I don't trust.'_

You didn't even tell me what you were searching for, not really.

'_Who is it? Who means that much to you? Who are you searching for?'_

'_My family'_

'_They're dead, D. and you know it. Who are you looking for?'_

'_They were never my family. I'm looking for my real family. You wouldn't understand.'_

You should have told me, I could've helped. But now, no one can help you. Did you ever find them? Did you think of them when you left? Was that the name you whispered, the name of your family?

I hope that you found them and saw them before you left. You searched for them for 10 long years; you deserve to see them at least once. Or maybe they went with you, maybe they're with you right now and you can stop searching.

'_I have to find them, you know that.'_

'_Why? Why do you need to find them that much?'_

'_If it was you in my place you'd understand. As it is, all you need to know is that they're my family and they deserve this much from me.'_

You always said that. They deserve to be found they deserve you're time. Did they deserve this? Were you proving a point?

Is it enough now? Did they get everything they deserve from you? Did they wring that last bit of obligation from you? Or did someone else do that before you got there?

If you told me now, would I understand? Because I know what you meant now. If there was even half a chance that you were out there, still breathing, still hiding, I would give up everything to find you. Is that what you did, gave up everything? Did you do what was asked of you? Could you have not done it, after all these years of searching?

'_You'll never understand, Harry, not ever! Not until you're finally in the place where you would give up everything to see them for just a second. But you've never been there, and you'll never understand! No one ever does.'_

'_Would you give me up, Draco? Would you give me up?'_

Have you finally left that place? Because I finally understand why. Why you were searching, why you did what you did. I understand.

Maybe you didn't find your family, but perhaps now you've found a home. A place where you can finally belong and no one will ever try to hurt you again. And maybe some day, your family will join you there. I only hope you'll wait for me.

'_I already have.'_

_AN: for those who don't get it, Draco is dead and Harry is with the body. If you have any questions, you can review and ask them, and I'll try to send answers to you. If you aren't signed in or haven't given me an email address I can't do that, so remember to sign in._


End file.
